


Demons

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Dead Inside, Demons, Fear, Loneliness, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Demons

No one else sees them,

No one knows they're there,

Yet every day I feel them,

I see them everywhere.

They move in the corner of my eye,

Wrap their claws around my neck.

My throat feels dry,

My eyes get teary,

My heart fills with regret.

Only truth dispels the dark,

But when I try to speak,

Those I tell turn away,

Because they cannot see.

So here I am alone with them,

The monsters in my mind.

They're always there,

So now its time for me to join their side.


End file.
